Araminta Pines
by thisfangirlsnerdy
Summary: Ford has a daughter (my OC) from the other dimension and the Pines family just found out about her. It's a constant struggle for Minta to fit into this dimension especially with Bill trying to get her to join him, again... This may turn dark. (I'm not an amazing writer so it might be a little confusing sometimes,Don't judge)
1. Chapter 1

Araminta, Minta for short, is Ford's daughter. This small pink haired,yellow eyed,girl was made from a mixture of magic and Fords DNA by Bill. Making her parents Bill the demon and Ford the Author. One of the very many side effects was that for every 2.2 earth years she only aged 1 year so when ford was taken back to his dimension she was 13 and stuck in the ghost dimension _ALONE_. Ford had prepared her for a great deal of things but not for this. When she was about 14 she found a spell to send her to her father. Ending up stranded in the middle of the Gravity Falls woods a few miles from the mystery shack. She just wondered for a bit until Dipper found her. She used her magic and threw him against a tree and pinned him there thinking that he was dangerous.

He started screaming "GRUNKLE FORD!" until Ford came running thinking Dipper was in serious danger. When Ford found them instead of having to shoot a giant monster in the face he found his daughter pinning his nephew to a tree. He ran up to Minta and hugged her,squeezing her so tight that her face started to turn red. Minta was sobbing into the tan trench coat that Ford was wearing. The young boy hanging on the tree looked beyond confused. Minta let the young boy down still not knowing who the boy was and where she was but because her father obviously knew the boy she took the chance that he wouldn't kill her. She was extremely nervous at this point, but it was all ok because she had her from her saddle bag popped up the fluffy kitten head of Cattus who didn't know what was happening either.

"I thought I lost you forever!" Ford pulled away to look at her more closely. "How _did_ you get _here?_ I mean I'm beyond happy that you're here but it shouldn't be possible so...HOW?"

"Well it really wasn't that hard it's one of the few times i actually had Bill to thank for giving me my powers. I pretty much just used a spell,a few ingredients and my magic. Oh and before you say anything I'm sorry for disobeying your rule about my magic but i didn't have a...choice"

almost before she could finish the sentence her Father was giving her the 'you do have a choice' look. She just stood there waiting for the lecture on how irresponsible she is but it never came instead all she got was a brief.

"You're in so much trouble."

but that was enough for her to go off

"You have no idea Dad, what it was like out there alone, so yeah shoot me i broke one of your dumb rules so that I could come and be safe and happy with you!"

Then the kid stepped in.

"Wait,wait,wait,whaaaa!? did she say Bill? did she say dad? Great Uncle Ford who is this and why is she here and is she going to kill me because I thought she was but now i'm not so sure…. So WHAT IS HAPPENING?" after all that he started waving his arms franticly trying to get an answer.

"ummmmm Dad who is this kid and will he be all right?"

"See there's the Dad again. _who_ _are you!?_ "

"Dipper this is my daughter."

Ford stepped towards the bo- Dipper,Dipper he stepped towards Dipper. But Dipper just waved his hands in front of him as to say don't walk towards me. So Ford stopped in his tracks and continued with the explanation of who i was.

"Bill took some of my DNA,and well,"

"It's a long story" i cut into his explanation and turned towards my Father. "So _FATHER_ who is the (I started to say kid but then stopped myself) Dipper"

"He's your Cousin, well he's technically considered your first cousin once removed because of generations or something but… He's your cousin. How bout we go home."

"Wait, do you mean..?"

"Yes I do mean, my house."

"WOOOOAAAAH… So that means, no, no, thats impossible, there's like,but wait,how, who.."

At this point I hadn't realized that Ford was carrying me, I also hadn't realized all the signs saying "Mystery Shack" until we got to the house, or should I say the _Mystery Hack._ I have a feeling that it's supposed to say Shack, but the S is missing. At this point in time I had stopped my mumbling and was just shocked into silence trying to wrap my head around everything. Dipper was walking behind me staring at me in confusion still but at the same time I would be looking the same way, but then again I was. Before I knew it i was sitting in an old recliner, _yellow_ stripped to be exact. But before Dad realized what he was doing I had stood up and incinerated the chair. Dipper stood there shocked to his core. I could feel it. Then a man in blue shorts and a white undershirt started screaming and waving a newspaper around.

"Hey Hey HEY! why are you incinerating my chair! Ford I said tell me before we have company! so i can look decent!"

He ran away but came back moments later. Ford had his hand against his face I could tell he was upset with me and with himself.

"Ford! who is this kid and who burned my chair!" I started to realize who the old man was it was so obvious. I ran towards him and hugged him then I kicked him in the shin for what happened 30 years ago (earth time.) If Uncle Stan hadn't been confused before then he sure was now. Dad pulled me towards him and whispered in my ear.

"Sorry kid I forgot about your yellow thing."

" Ford? what you saying to the little psycho?"

Uncle Stan looked so confused. I connected my Father and myself telepathically using the spell 'ad capus capitis' .

"what do i do dad,what do i say, it's Uncle Stan! I've always wanted to meet him but we can't just say hey I'm your niece hi!" I started flapping my hands around while saying this. "what do i say!"

Dipper was still frozen thank the Dimensions!

"well I don't know you kind of ruined my plan when you burned the chair so.."

"wait are you blaming me!" my hands curled into fists at my sides "it's not my fault that Bill…"

I couldn't continue mentally screaming at him the thoughts of what I wanted to say just disappeared. I couldn't say the words. My hands uncurled and I just stared at him. I couldn't think, say or do anything. He knew this look very well, his features softened on realization. He turned to Uncle Stan and said that he'd explain later. He lightly grabbed my shoulder and lead me to his room. When we got there I didn't look around or anything I honestly didn't care right then. He lead me to his bed and i just sat there. He took off my Black converse and put them next to my bed. He directed me into a laying position and covered me with a red and black comforter.

"Just take a nap i'll come back and wake you up in about an hour okay?"

I didn't respond, I'm not even fully sure if my brain even realized that I had been moved to a different room. I just turned over and pulled the comforter up to my chin and curled in on myself.

He then left and shut off the lights and the door. Once I heard his footsteps receding I let the tears come, but once I started I couldn't stop. Eventually I fell asleep, If you could all it that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ford's Pov:**

Once I got her to lay down I knew she wouldn't get up I stayed outside of the room for a little bit but then left because I knew I had a lot of explaining to do. I walked towards the kitchen guessing that's where everyone would be. I stepped into the kitchen and as I expected everyone was there including Mable who had been being debriefed by Dipper. I coughed to get there attention, everyone was deadly silent, they looked as if they didn't know what to say. Stan was the first to say anything.

"So umm what's the story with the kid Dipper said she just showed up in the woods and that was all we could get out of him, said you needed to tell us."

He had started rubbing his head halfway through the sentence, obviously not knowing what to do with them.

"Well Stanley, that's a little hard to explain. You see When I first got to the other dimension, Bill was there waiting for me. He knocked me out quickly and when I woke up a few hours later I woke up with a note taped to my face. It had said something along the lines of "I took some blood from you see you later - Bill Cipher" I then later found out he had used it in a spell…. To create a demon/human child." At this everyone in the rooms eyes widened " I hadn't known about it until 6 years later, when I first met her. Bill had trained her to kill me,and he trained her to use her demonic powers for evil. That's how we met she had attacked me In a cornfield, her small 6 year old body was almost completely undetectable to me. When she jumped on me I was so surprised that I didn't realize what was happening until she had tied my hands and feet together.

She had yelled to Bill at this point, he had appeared and had patted her on the head with a quick "Good work kid." He then had asked me if I liked her I was so confused until he had explained that he had used my blood and his evil energy to make her. Therefore she was our daughter, I had escaped and had taken her with me. As soon as I could I took her to a witch that took the control that Bill had over her out, he had casted a spell that had messed with her mind and he had done many worse things. So after that I trained her and we've traveled together sense. But at the mention of Bill or anything yellow she loses it, hence the chair, sorry about that by the way."

Everyone had their heads down in deep thought that's when Stan asked.

"Can we trust her, is she safe for Dipper and Mabel to be around?"

I couldn't believe he had said that but I guess I understood.

"Yes she is perfectly safe except for her freak outs but other than that she's perfectly fine."

"How old is she?" Mabel had asked, with a big smile on her face.

"She's about 14, I should probably go check on her. She's never left the other Dimension before, plus with her freak out… Anyways I'll be back in a bit"

"Wait Grunkle Ford! whats her name?"

"Her name is Araminta"

With that he walked back to his room to find his daughter, passed out on his bed with almost dried tear tracks on her face. He fixed the blanket and went to his drawer to see if he had any clothes she could borrow. Coming up with nothing he figured he would have to go to Mable. He quietly left again and headed for the Twins room in the attic, finding only Mable in the room.

"Hey Mabel, by any chance do you have anything Minta can borrow her clothes are dirty and I have nothing for her to borrow."

"Of course Grunkle Ford I think I have a pair of oversized jeans in here somewhere."

She headed for her closet and came out a few minutes with a pair of jeans, that would most likely fit Minta, and an oversized gray t-shirt.

"Perfect Mable thank you so much." He grinned at her and then said "I owe you"

Mabel smiled at this. He headed for his room again for about the third time in the past 3 hours. He put the clothes at the end of the bed and was about to leave when he noticed her fidgeting, OH NO, he thought. NOT GOOD, he walked over had shook her slightly to wake her up it didn't work so he used his secret trick he took to fingers and poked her behind her left ear. she shot right up, it always worked. She turned and hugged him tightly she had obviously had a nightmare. He held her against his chest for a good 20 minutes while she just calmed down. He then pointed towards the clothes and told her in a whisper.

"Those are for you to wear we'll go shopping tomorrow for some clothes okay?"

"Okay" she did a half smile for him, which he felt was the best he would be getting right now. "Sounds good to me."

"So i'll leave so you can get dressed."

He was just about to shut the door when he heard her say

"Oh and dad,I love you"

"I love you to Minta, now hurry up and get dressed I want to introduce you to the family."

with that he closed the door and left her to get dressed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Araminta's POV:**

She put on a pair of blue jeans and a grey t-shirt, then she slipped on her black converse. It was comfy enough, she walked out of the room and headed towards the voice. Is that Dad talking?

"Just make sure to act norm…"

I had just entered the room, he had stopped talking and just smiled at me. He walked over and stood next to me.

"That's Mable,"

he pointed to a girl in a pink shooting star sweater. She just smiled and waved in my direction.

"As you already know that's Dipper, Mable's twin,"

Now Dipper waved, looking at me with distrustful eyes. He had said Twin, I made a small mental note of that.

"And this is your Uncle Stan."

Uncle Stan looked really ocquired but eventual got up and gave me a hug.

"It's okay, that chair was getting old anyways"

I hadn't been expecting that to be what he said so I just returned his kind hug and smiled at him.

"I'll get you a new one...eventually"

This time it was his time to smile.

"Okay well I'd love to stay but I've got helpless idiots in the store so.."

He just kept walking not even finishing the sentence. The youngest Pines took that as a cue to leave.I heard their footsteps go upstairs and then I turned to my Father.

"I'm just going to go back to your room if that's okay with you."

It wasn't really a question, which thank the dimensions he picked up on.

"Yeah I'm just going to go to my studies, oh and sweet heart,"

"Yeah dad" I responded halfway out of the kitchen door.

"Be safe"

"Dad I'm just going to your room."

He looked at me with an all knowing glare. Then he left and so did I. I entered his room and only grabbed my leather jacket and left again. That's when I realized that Cattus had been laying on the couch in the room sleeping. I grabbed my satchel and called to Cattus, who jumped in happily. I turned to look at myself in the mirror that's when I realized one of the reasons the kids had been staring at me so intensely. I hadn't been wearing my sunglasses… I started to hyperventilate I dropped the satchel and Cattus and curled up into a ball trying to breath, worse I started crying because I was so scared. _They know I'm a monster,they know i'm like Bill,they hate we already._ That's when Dipper and Mabel bursted into the room, they were both at my side in seconds. Dipper started rubbing my back and Mable was pulling my hair out of my face. Mable started trying to get me to breath normally.

"Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out."

Dipper was still rubbing my back trying to comfort me. Eventually it worked and I settled down, realizing that I again didn't have my sunglasses on I covered my eyes with my hand. I went to reach for my sunglasses but they weren't in the place I put them.

"umm"

I turned and between my fingers I saw that Dipper was holding them between his index finger and his thumb, shaking them in a toying manner. I reached for them but he pulled them back out of my reach.

"You don't need these we already know what your eyes look like."

Mabel nodded to the words that Dipper was saying. She clearly agreed to his statement.

"I do, I need them…"

"Why?"

"Because without them I,I,I look like a,Fr-Fre-Freak.."

"No you don't"

I knew that he didn't mean it he just said it to be nice, the thought that I looked like bill freaked him out.

"Just give. them. to me. PLEASE"

"No you don't need them."

I then just used my shadow arms spell to grab them from him i pinned him and his sister to the wall above the couch on either side of the window so that once I was far enough away they'd land on the couch. I slipped the tinted glasses over my eyes and grabbed my satchel. I walked out with the satchel my shoulder, and the sunglasses on my face. once I was near the edge of the woods i whispered 'Demitto' and then I stepped into the woods and out of the sight of human beings.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ford's POV:**

I sitting in the kitchen peacefully tinkering with my magnet gun when I heard a screech from Mable, I dropped the gun and ran to the source of the noise. I was pleasantly surprised to find both Dipper and Mabel pinned to the wall,I was about to ask how it happened when the were suddenly dropped and they both fell onto the couch. Dipper landed on his head and Mable landed on her wrist which I immediately knew was sprained. They both got up and Dipper almost fell over, I told them to sit still as I went to grab a med kit. After I gave Dipper an icepack, and after I wrapped Mabel's wrist I asked them what happened.

"Well we walked in to find Minta in the middle of a panic attack so we comforted her and got her to calm down. We then found out that it was most likely because we had seen her eyes,"

"Ugh I should have known," He put his hand to his face and ran it through his hair. "She's always had a thing about people seeing her eyes. You see In the other dimension _everyone_ knows of Bill and most have had a bad experience with him so she used to be made fun of and harassed at school. So we made those glasses for her. They have two settings, sunglasses, and seeing glasses. The seeing glasses make her eyes look normal to everyone and the sunglasses just hide her eyes altogether. She seems to prefer the sunglasses setting."

"ugh we're so dumb!" both of the twins facepalmed themselves and shook their heads. " We should have just given her the glasses."

"WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" He was starting to become unhappy about what they were saying. "Did you take them from her!?"

"No,no they were on the floor so i picked them up and then she was saying she needed them because she thought she looked like a freak and I told her no that's not true you look fine, and"

" _DIPPER_ "

"Yes Grunkle Ford"

"She can feel your emotions."

Dippers face fell. Ford stepped towards the boy and shook his shoulders in a very concerned way.

"Dipper I need you to tell me,HONESTLY, did you mean what you said did you feel it for real?"

"N,n,no"

The boy looked down at his shoes and Ford grabbed a flashlight from off his desk sense the sun was now setting. He sprinted out of the house and started screaming as loud as he could.

"MINTA!"

He walked to the edge of the forest and started the search screaming her name as much as possible, he didn't think that he'd find her until he stumbled upon a small clearing with a stream on one side. Sitting on the stream bank with her feet in the water sat Minta, she was hunched over the stream. He walked up and tapped her shoulder,looking at his daughter he said.

"I think your eyes are beautiful. Just remember that."

With that they just sat on the stream bank leaning against each other enjoying the noises of the forest around them.


End file.
